Red Lotus
by miyako-dono34
Summary: I thought I left it all behind that day. Everything. But when you appear before me four years later, my heart just can't still itself, falling back into chaos." KallenxLelouch
1. End of the Rebellion

A.N: Hello everyone. I just recently got into Code Geass and I absolutely love it. I've written a fanfic about Kallen and Lelouch as they are my favourite characters and I love the chemistry between them.

This takes place after R2, post revolution so there will be some spoilers on past episodes.

I will be making this into a short 4 chapter series.

Please read and review. Enjoy! All Hail Britannia!

* * *

"_I guess this is the end for us." She admitted descending the stairs of their old mobile headquarters, removing the red headband on her forehead. "It's weird when I think about it. After all this fighting…It feels refreshing." _

_They were alone in the former base of the Black Knights. The rebellion was over. The emperor was dead and Britannia had officially reinstated Japan's identity as well as the other countries they had invaded. They had won and now only two were left._

_Leader and ace pilot. _

_Zero and his Q-1. _

_She placed the headband on his desk as he was buttoning his school uniform jacket. Kallen was met with questioning purple eyes. _

"_I won't be needing it anymore or this jacket I suppose." She explained but she did not relinquish the latter, folded neatly in her hands._

"_You're still my bodyguard aren't you?" A quick smile was sent his way._

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia doesn't need a knight like me. There are enough Japanese knights these days with Suzaku alone. Plus calling me K-1 will sound weird and taking all his thunder would just be plain embarrassing." She said leaning against the desk, her neck leaning back to look up at the dim ceiling._

"_Besides, you told me Zero was created for Nunally's sake and for the sake of justice. The world is not perfect but it's a better place, a peaceful gentle place. She needs her Lelouch-onii-sama now and the people need to start living by their own will."_

"_What are you going to do?" He asked her picking up the headband. _

"_Haven't you already guessed? You are Zero after all. You know all." He smirked at her barb._

"_Zero or not, I can't figure you out all the time. You are a loose cannon, Kozuki Kallen."_

"_Same can be said for you. I should go Lelouch, my new life awaits me." Pushing off the desk, she stood at attention before him. _

"_It was an honour walking the path of chaos alongside you even if I wasn't there all the time." Her voice was strong, blue eyes reflecting it. Lelouch turned his chair around, his eyes looking intently into hers. _

"_You were there when it mattered. Arigatou, Kallen." Azure orbs widened slightly at the familiar words._

"_Take care Lelouch." She turned around heading for the door. _

_"Are you sure you don't want to come back to the Academy with me?" He called after her._

_"Not yet. But I will be there in time for the festival. And for god's sake, don't keep Shirley waiting forever! A girl can only wait for so long when it comes to idiots like you." Her tone softened but she did not turn back. She had sworn not to. "Give my love to them all until I can do it myself."_

"_Ah…I will. Take care and if you ever need anything-"_

"_I definitely won't call you. Same goes for you." She cut in with her own smirk._

"_Kallen." She looked back in time to catch the mask that was thrown at her._

"_Eh?"_

"_I don't need it anymore. Keep it." He said turning his back to her as he returned to his computer. _

"_Sayonnara Zero." The door closed with a resonant click, leaving the former leader of the Black Knights alone. The headband still held tight in his grasp._

**4 YEARS LATER**

A sleek black car rolled up to the medium sized house located one hour from Tokyo city. The driver exited and rushed to open the door for his master. A man emerged from the car tall, dark haired and slim. The aura emanating from his person was as formidable as the cape he sported. He waved the driver away with a few instructions before he made for the front door.

By the time he had rung the door bell, his car had left the premises and the door was opened by an unfamiliar young blond girl dressed in a plain blue kimono. He registered the shock on her face as she ushered him.

"Forgive me for starring. I just started 4 months ago so I didn't recognise you immediately, my Lord," she said bowing.

"It's alright. Is your mistress home?" She nodded slowly with a frown and was about to speak when a familiar dark haired woman walked into the grand hallway, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ara, Misa-chan, please return to your duties in the kitchen. Her ladyship wants some snacks and tea. I'll take care of our guest." The girl, Misa, nodded and rushed off, her geta clicking until she entered the kitchen.

"Forgive her, she's a bit overeager."

"When was she hired?" He asked removing his dark glasses, revealing shadowy plum eyes.

"Not long ago. Her parents died in the rebellion, she is britannian but grew up here in Japan. The mistress took her in immediately and she works part time here as a maid, the rest of the time she is at school. She looks up to her ladyship very much. Other than that, it's been a long time Lelouch."

"It has Sayoko-san. How are you these days? I only know what I hear from Nunnally." He replied removing his shoes before he followed his old maid thought the residence.

"I'm well thank you. Our mistress has very little needs. The Red Flash of Japan can take care of herself as you well know." Sayoko said with a kind smile tossed behind her shoulder. She stopped when she saw the odd look in his eyes.

"What is it Lelouch?" He looked like that young boy she remembered whenever he had wanted to ask for a favour on behalf of his precious sister.

"H-How is she?" Sayoko smiled knowingly.

"Since the last time you saw her, overworking herself. She keeps busy and has been taking private lessons from your brother." His eyes sharpened.

"Schneizel was here?" He growled. Sayoko giggled at his darkened mood.

"Hai. He visits by appointment but not as often as Milly-chan, Suzaku-san and Nunnally-chan. How long will you be staying?" She asked stopping in front of a large set of cherry tree wood doors.

"As long as it takes." He replied. That seemed to satisfy her as she lifted her hand and knocked three times.

"My Lady, you have guest."

"_I don't have any scheduled appointments Sayoko-san and it better not be Suzaku trying to get me to go shopping for Arthur again. I swear I'll shoot his ass if he's here for that._" She said through the door.

Lelouch could not help the small smile that spread on his features. Some things never changed. Sayoko opened the door with a finger on her lips. He slid inside, the door closing silently behind him. The study/office was bright due to the light that filtered through the French windows, casting its glow onto the desk and its occupant.

He was shocked to say the least, as his eyes took in the sight before him. Kallen Kozuki-Stadfeld had grown her hair out since the last time he saw her, the long strawberry strands pooling past her mid-back and the familiar twin strands framing her face that had lost all its teenage fat years prior, softening her features over the years. Cerulean eyes were a lighter shade than before, giving the allusion that you were starring into the depths of the skies.

But her appearance wasn't what had shocked him: it was her clothing. She was wearing a very elaborate and very formal red Britannian dress that complimented her curves, showing a tasteful span of flesh and from the style and fabric, he could only guess that it had been sent from within the royal family. The only thing that reminded him of his old Knight was the scowl that was on her face as she read over some papers.

"You look lovely Q-1. Truly the Red Lotus of Japan is a sight to behold," he said startling her out of her thoughts. Kallen's eyes widened with recognition. She would know that voice any day, in any lifetime. She schooled her features and stood from her chair, her dress rustling as she neared him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere quickly, my Lord." She said curtsying with false pomp. She rose and stood with a hand on her hip. "To what do I owe the sudden visit? Do you have some official business with me?"

"Can't a guy visit his close friend unannounced?" He said shrugging his broad shoulders. An unlady like cackle was his response.

"I thought you had a big ceremony to attend four days from now. I already got the invitation from Nuna-chan." She said looking him with suspicion creeping into her orbs. "She sent me this dress to wear to it. I was just trying it on and I'm surprised she had my measurements."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, a whimsical expression on his face. He wasn't going to answer that one; he liked his head right where it was. "I can assure you it wasn't my idea." She glared at him before she sighed.

"Why are you here Lelouch?" Her voice was devoid of emotion.

"I need time to think quietly-" He started but she raised her hand.

"No you don't. You think ahead every god damn minute of the day. You're up to something." Exasperated with his silence and nerve racking smirk, she turned about face, towards her chair behind her desk, sitting down with the back facing him.

"I suppose I should invite you to stay for dinner?" His old smirked graced his lips.

"We have a lot to catch up on; I will gratefully accept the invitation."

"That wasn't an invitation bastard!...Arg! Sayoko!" The door opened immediately.

"Hai."

"Kindly show his godliness to the guest room. Call him when dinner is served."

"Hai, this way Lelouch-sama." He stared at the turned chair, catching a glimpse of Kallen in the reflection of the glass. Her eyes were shining brightly with a glare. Sending a bow her way, he left after Sayoko.

He could see he had a hard fight ahead of him, Kallen was a stubborn as he was and twice as loyal, but he had no doubt he would emerge victorious. After all, he was betting his whole future on that woman's response.

* * *

So? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! Next time, the past will be reveiled. What secret do Lelouch and Kallen share? Why has he come? Find out next time.


	2. Zero and Q1

Dinner, which consisted of beef curry with rice and sake passed without incident. They were overly civil and carried polite conversation about their lives. However, when they retired to her private office, Kallen went on the attack.

"What happened to you and Shirley?" She shot pouring herself a good helping of their second bottle of sake as he settled into one of the armchairs before a blazing fire.

"You're talking about the recent engagement announcement?" He replied accepting the cup she handed over. Kallen seated herself facing him, now dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top and a simple yukata loosely closed.

"By the way, is that any way to dress in front of the soon-to-be re-instated prince of Britannia?" He pointed out coolly, gulping down his cup.

"You've seen me in far less you pervert. Plus you're no prize yourself in your usual white shirt and black pants. Mou, what am I going to do with you Lelouch?" She said a hand over her eyes. "You were happy weren't you? Shirley loves you, work it out not only for yourself but for your people." She pleaded.

"We tried. It can't be mended. The announcement was more than enough proof. She'll be happy with her fiancée." His admission to defeat made her frown. There was more to this than a broken relationship. Kallen considered her options quickly.

She could stand up tell him to stop being a baby and ship him off to bed. His alcohol tolerance was low, and given the past partied at Milly's, another cup would have him sleeping in no time at all, and they both knew that.

Or…She could revert back into the girl who sacrificed everything for this man's victory and happiness, who would toss caution to the wind for this man. Back to the things she promised to never bring back.

Looking at him, leaning into her armchair, accepting defeat…It tore at her no matter how much she ignored it. Kallen stood up and took the cup from his hands gently.

"Tell me what's troubling you, both Lelouch and Zero." He glanced up at her, the firelight reflected in his eyes, making them unreadable.

"You know me so well, even after 4 years apart."

"I guarded you with my life, I may not have known you like C.C. did but I know you. And we do see each other at Milly's parties and the fireworks every year." '_Even if we barely speak to each other._' She added to herself. Lelouch ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you know that I've lost all the women I've ever loved in my life at least once?" He said standing up and facing the fireplace.

"My mother was the first, my world taken from me by my father and the accursed name of Britannia. The second was Euphie, my first love since childhood, and it hurt all the more because I did that to her unintentionally. I-I shot Euphie." Kallen placed his cup at the end of the mantelpiece, recalling the day the princess had died. Back then, she had hated her like everyone else, but things had changed. "She was ready to save the people of Japan, to go towards a brighter future…"

"I know." His weary eyes swivelled to her face. "Suzaku told me what happened." Lelouch smiled sadly, looking back into the flames.

"Then it was Shirley. I wasn't sure if I loved her at all, I just knew that when I didn't have her as she was in my life I was tormented. I hated myself for putting her in danger. I wanted to take her pain away all of it and make it my own. She should always be smiling, always and I only brought her tears. I cannot ever give her the kind of normal life she longs to have with me."

"Then my father took away the very reason why I created Zero. He stripped me of my little sister, the one person who was left to me to protect and replaced her with Rolo. Using Nunally's kind nature to his advantage. Every time, I lost them. Becoming more tainted each time." He said taking a step back from the fire. His eye caught the shining black object mounted on the wall in a glass case.

"You kept it. I thought you would have tossed it out." He mused aloud.

"Don't change the subject. "

"You mean you were going to toss it out the day I was supposed to commit myself to Shirley."

"Lelouch." She warned him. He smiled lazily and continued.

"Do you really want me to continue? I wouldn't want to make you angry."

"As long as you leave my house and go to that ceremony then yes."

"As you wish. Next was C.C. Our bond was special and out of the ordinary. She gave me the power of geass and we made a contract with each other. She would refuse to let me die when I wanted to because of the contract and she comforted me when I needed it. She was a real bitch when she wanted to be but such is the way when your older than most of civilization. It never dawned on me that her wish was to die, to end her existence. I couldn't refuse her but I didn't want to let her go. She was my ally, my partner. I cared deeply for her and I lost her too. Do I bring carnage to all whom I entrust my heart to?" Lelouch grabbed the cup on the mantelpiece and drained it of its contents before letting his body fall back into the comfort of the armchair, elbows leaning on his knees, face in his hands. His face was flushed.

"Lelouch, maybe we should continue tomorrow…"

"I've even lost Nunally to Suzaku recently. But there is one person I haven't lost because I never had her to begin with or rather I never let myself have her…ha ha. Do you know who she is Kallen?" The Ace of the Japanese lowered her eyes, finding the dying embers of the fire interesting.

"So you wanted to spare me from your curse?" She asked softly.

"I never did anything because I could never bear to taint you, who trusted me blindly and followed me into the depths of hell itself and back twice." Kallen gasped when he leapt forwards, his palms leaning on the armrests, his body looming over hers. His eyes were misted with guilt and intoxication. "I wanted you to be free of me, of Zero. Of everything related to me so that you could live your life happily."

Kallen remained still under his shadow however, she could not help herself from leaning into his touch when his right hand caressed her cheek softly, trailing a path already tried.

"I used you, I gave you hope, led you into battle, gave you miracles, a reason to fight, and eventually my trust. But I also gave you despair, pain, sorrow, betrayal and loneliness...I'm an...evil man Kallen…" His words became a mass of mumbling near the end as his slowly fell into her lap, the alcohol finally shutting him down.

Kallen closed her eyes tightly as she let her hands run through his dark stands.

"I suppose you'll be staying the night then. I know what you did to me Lelouch, but I got through it because you never gave me your heart back then."

**LATE NIGHT**

Kallen sunk deeper into her bed sheets, trying to forget about what Lelouch had brought up in his drunken rant as she carried the scrawny drunken ass to his room.

_"That night, 4 years ago, Zero and Q-1 faded into history together." _

_"Enough Lelouch, we agreed back then. Enough." She snapped opening his door and slipping inside. She dragged him to the bed and tossed him onto the mattress. _

"_That morning, when you and I ate breakfast together, it was so peaceful. I felt content for once…Did you feel it too?" The redhead tossed his shoes off his feet, pulling the covers over his body. _

"_Ah…But that was a long time ago. We aren't the same people we were, Lelouch. Now, I'll send Sayoko up later to give you something for the awesome head ache you'll be having tomorrow. That will teach you to drink with me." She made to get up when he grabbed her arm lightly. _

"_Kallen, I don't ever regret that day," he whispered. She looked back to find him sleeping, hand still on her wrist. She tugged her hand away and left quickly before the past resurfaced and stopped her from leaving his side._

The former Guren Nishiki pilot rolled onto her back, pulling a pillow over her face. That stupid Lelouch! She should have tossed him out when she had the chance. Bringing up such things at this point was useless. And the fact that he admitted he didn't regret that day only made things worse for her.

"Neither do I, and that's why I hate myself even more. I'm as bad as him." She sighed into the darkness before turning on her side to sleep. She dreaded what they were going to talk about over breakfast tomorrow.

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

**BLACK KNIGHTS FORMER MOBILE HEADQUARTERS, JAPAN**

_Kallen had no idea who started the kiss between them, but neither of them was stopping. _

_She let him explore her mouth and his hands caress her sides. She was lost in the sensation of want and need that could only be satiated by this man. She no longer cared about the fact that he was her superior, her leader. He was just Zero…No, he was Lelouch as well. A member of Ashford Academy's student council-_

_Lelouch stopped kissing her neck when he felt Kallen stiffen. He looked up and found her hands pushing him off her._

_"We can't do this! We…Everyone…Shirley...I can't do this to her!"She choked out fighting back tears. Lelouch understood her refusal, but he didn't want to turn back now: not when she didn't deny she wanted this as well._

_"Kallen Stadfeld can't but my Q-1 can. She has no loyalty to anyone but herself and me. Kallen, we cannot hold ourselves from what we want in life because of our past mistakes." _

_"Lelouch...I can't take her from you. Even if she doesn't remember everything, she still-" _

_"Then I shall be only Zero tonight, let me be the man you want me to be. Let me be Zero one last time. Choose me one last time." He said sitting before her._

_A full 4 minutes passed before Kallen reached out, her hands mimicking a gun pointing it at his chest. _

"_For tonight only, I'll believe only in Zero, not the likes of you Lelouch. Understand."_

"_Hai, Hai. As you wish Q-1."_

_As their bodies moved as one and their hearts sped to a cataclysmic crescendo, both of them shattering one after the other, they pushed aside the fact that they ended up calling out to each other by their real names._

* * *


	3. Memories in the rain

A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you to all the reviewers! I really appreciate it. It was brought to my attention that I had blocked anonymous reviews. It wasn't my intention so it has been enabled so all of you that couldn't leave me a line before are more than welcome to. This is probable the second last chapter of this short series. I hope you all like it. It really helps to listen to the Code Geass ost song Masquerade as I did use to write this chapter. (the lyrics are at the end of the chapter!) Enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge awoke to a painful ringing in his ears. He tossed and turned but that incessant sound would not relent. Finally dragging himself out of the large guest bed, half wondering and half guessing how he ended up there here night, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out his phone.

"Ah…" He winced as the voice on the line sounded louder than usual.

"Ohayo-nya! So, how was last night? Don't leave anything out your horn dog you-Oi! SUZAKU! Give me back my phone!" Lelouch sighed, leaning against the nearest wall and sitting on the floor to stop the room from spinning. He listened to the short struggle on the other line while he removed his chemise.

"Sorry about that Lelouch, Milly is hyper planning the ceremony so you understand." Suzaku said apologetic over the din of the voices in the background.

"It's alright. How's Nunnally?" He asked automatically, searching for his black shirt and dark blue overcoat in his duffle bag.

"She's great but she's worried about you. And with good reason too," Lelouch noted that Suzaku had moved and the din was no longer in range. "You don't sound so good Lelouch."

"Ah, well Kallen and I decided to drink to commemorate our speaking to each other again. I'd forgotten how much alcohol that woman's system can tolerate. I'm a little hung-over but I'll be fine after some breakfast." He replied slinging a towel over his shoulder.

"A little hung over…Lelouch, its four o'clock in the afternoon."

"…"

"Lelouch? Listen, Kallen-" But all he got was a tone line as the Britannian royal hung up. He checked the time on his phone. 4:02 pm. Damn it. Things were not going as planned.

He had hoped to smooth things over with Kallen over breakfast but that wasn't an option now. She was probably fuming about the things he had said yesterday, sharpening that pouch-knife of hers in case she felt like gutting him at first sight. He had to be careful about what he said and how he said it. He could no longer take the aloof position he had been maintaining last night…well before he became intoxicated.

Cursing his low tolerance for such things, he went over his new plan of action, heading towards the bathroom, in need of a long hot shower.

* * *

"What is all this?" Hands tangled in his towel atop his head, Lelouch promptly lost his train of brilliant ideas to get Kallen to relent. Instead, they fixated upon the blond maid that was glaring at him, seated at the breakfast table in his room, dishes laid out. He dropped the towel in the nearest hamper and seated himself facing her, observing her carefully.

"You seem to have slept through breakfast and lunch so her ladyship had me bring the food to you this time." She informed him, opening the cover on his plate to reveal a freshly tossed egg salad. Misa then poured him a piping hot cup of green tea and handed him a banana.

Lelouch grabbed the fruit, eying the other covered plate. Misa flashed him a self satisfied smile.

"That one is mine. Kallen-sama made it just for me despite being tired today. She left to tend to her appointments and she told me to eat with you, don't mind me at all." She said lifting the cover. Inside laid a large plate of French toast, tamagoyaki, sausages and potatoes.

Lelouch's mouth watered at the sight yet he did not ask to switch plates, calmly picking his fork up, placing his napkin on his lap and digging into his salad. This seemed to upset the blond as she ate her egg.

"Oi!" She called, after eating half her plate, turning his attention away from watching the dark clouds forming outside.

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you asking to switch plates? I mean, don't you want to eat the food Kallen-sama made?" Lelouch's dark smile made her drop her fork in her plate.

"But I am." He revealed taking another sip of his tea. Misa gaped at him before recovering with a nervous laugh.

"Y-You're delusional, I told you, Kallen-sama made my breakfast."

"Yes, but you never said she didn't make mine. That make reason number one. The food you brought was all prepared at the same time since the tea you served me was hot, just as your food was. That's reason number two. And last, if Sayoko-san had made my food she's have made my favorites. She wouldn't have made me food that is believed to cure hangovers like eggs and decaffeinated green tea, which I am not overly fond of in the first place. I suppose that's checkmate Misa-chan." He declared with victorious glee in his eyes 

as he placed his napkin on his empty plate. The young maid finished her breakfast fuming.

She stood to clear the table, shocked when Lelouch started helping her.

"Leave it, I'll do it!"

"I'm not your enemy Misa, so why do you seem to hate me?" He asked stacking the plates. The blond lowered her head and looked to the side.

"You're here to take Kallen-sama away aren't you? You're here to take her from me. I heard you yesterday." Lelouch straightened.

"It's not proper to eavesdrop." Her bright green eyes shone as she starred up at him with defiance.

"I won't let you! I've only been here for a while but Kallen-sama is a kind and gentle person. She loves everyone here and takes care of us. I won't allow it. You're just some stuffy prince who wants a trophy wife!" She spat out, placing a hand on her lips immediately after. Said prince seated himself and looked out the window with a frown.

"I suppose it looks like that on the outside. But I've known her for a long time and even I can see Kallen is not truly happy." The way Misa looked away confirmed his thoughts. "She'll burn herself out at this rate and you'll lose her. I only want what's best for her."

"Really?" She asked doubtful.

"Hai. Why, you don't believe me?"

"No because Kallen-sama said to not trust a word you say when you smile like you won something." She said placing everything on her trolley and leaving with a stiff bow.

Lelouch sighed deeply before he picked up his dark blue golden lined jacket, slipping something in his pocket and left his room as well.

He had to find Sayoko. It was time he was frank with Kallen.

Even if it came four years too late.

* * *

Exhausted from her day's schedule, Kallen entered her home, heading for the kitchen.

"Misa-chan, can you tell me how-?" She trailed off when she saw that the kitchen was empty. Come to think of it, she hadn't been greeted by Sayoko either. Carefully going through the whole house, knife in hand, she found it to be empty of anyone. Passing by 

Lelouch's room without even checking if he was in there, not that she cared, she changed clothes and decided to retire in her garden for a moment of peace.

Just as her rear settled on the bench, her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Moshi, moshi. Kallen, speaking."

"Kallen, where is Lelouch?"

"Suzaku? What's wrong?" She asked leaning back amidst the roses.

"I spoke to him earlier well kind of and he just hung up on me. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"I suppose he's either getting ready for dinner or still sleeping the hangover off. I didn't see him nor did I bother to look for him: though everyone else seems to have left for today for some reason."

"…Kallen, can't you give that guy a break? You know Shirley broke things off more than a year ago."

"I must seem like an evil woman ne Suzaku."

"No just a really stubborn and scared one. I think I understand why you're doing it."

"Then why aren't you reprimanding me? He's your best friend."

"But you're my friend as well. I have to watch out for you Kallen, until you let that idiot do it for you. Don't push yourself too hard and if Lelouch tries anything you have the right to hurt him as you see fit."

"Arigatou Suzaku." She said sincerely as she felt a droplet of rain hit her on the nose.

"I just want you to be happy. Everyone else seems to be getting there but you and Lelouch." A sad smile formed on her lips.

"The truth is that I don't know if I can be who I was, I don't know if my heart can take it. I'll call you later Suzaku. It's starting to pour and I'm outside. Bye." Kallen hung up, shutting her phone off, not making any move to leave the garden. The rain poured down harder and her pink tank-top and black pants became wet but she didn't pay attention to it.

The ace pilot stood to leave the rose garden and stand fully under the harsh summer rain, holding herself tightly. She must have been too wrapped up in her thoughts as she didn't notice him standing before her until his thumbs swept over her cheeks. Her eyes wavered slightly but all he did was gently grasp her hand pulling her towards the enclosed gazebo nearby.

Once they were inside, Lelouch shut the glass door and ran a hand through his hair before he placed his attention on Kallen. She was standing there with her back towards him, arms around her body. Her long hair was sticking to her body like a second skin, making her look both arousing and ethereal.

Kallen heard him move behind her before he placed something dry on her shoulders. She looked down to find he had placed one of his jackets over her shoulders. He slowly slipped his hand over the back of her neck, freeing her hair from the collar.

Lelouch took his time, picking up a stand of her hair, running his fingers along its length. His eyes met hers steadily.

"You grew your hair out after all," he commented kissing the ends of her hair before letting it fall back into her mass of hair. "It looks beautiful, as I imagined it would. It gives you the look of a real lady."

"Are you saying I'm not a lady Lelouch?" She said taking a step back from him.

"Most ladies don't pilot Knightmares and know how to kill you in 15 different ways." He replied with a disarming smile. "But that's what makes you so unique Kallen."

"Prepared as always, did you predict I would be in the rain Lelouch?" She whispered placing her arms through the sleeves. Weary blue eyes met his. "Let's stop playing this game Lelouch. I know you wouldn't have come here unless if you were sure you could convince me of whatever you're planning. Be honest with me and start by removing that contact lens. I'm immune to your geass no matter how strong it becomes." The demand shocked him but he complied, revealing his red eye with the permanent symbol of a bird etched into it.

"So Lelouch, tell me, why are you here?" His hand touched her arm trailing down to her hand, holding it in his own.

"I want you to be stand by my side again Kallen." He started softly, the rain's patter sounding gently in the background. "I want you to smile again like you used to, to laugh, yell at me, fight with me, and slap me when I'm being a heartless idiot." Kallen bowed her head, hiding her eyes.

"You know Lelouch, I've also lost everyone I've ever loved in my life. I lost my beloved older brother, my mother and my father to Britannia's tyranny and laws. I lost my comrades, and then the student council hated me when I tried to protect them. I thought that after all that I couldn't hurt anymore but when I found out that the man I believed in to the point of dying for him was lying and using me I discovered that there was something more painful." Her lax hand within his tightened slightly.

"I was so hurt I didn't know what to do. I ran. I left you to Suzaku and your father. C.C. found me and I got so mad at her for knowing and not telling me. She let me curse her as she took me somewhere safe. After I calmed down I asked her to tell me the truth. All of it and she told me; about your contract, you, Nunnally, everything. I did nothing for half a year but try to gather up those that hadn't been captured and help C.C. find out where Nunnally had been taken. Soon enough I approached her and told her we were getting you back, that you had to finish what you had promised us. 6 months later we finally succeeded and you and I came face to face again. Betrayed and confused I tried to confront you but seeing you again, acting like your old self, I couldn't do anything because I wanted to believe in you so badly I didn't care what happened to me, as long as you freed those that were oppressed, as long as you gave those who believed in you the fruit of their dreams and tears.

"Slowly, we started to trust in one another again and you confided in me. I suppose it was bound to happen on my end that I would fall for you. I accepted the facts of the past and focused on the future. That night four years ago, I lost you again. I may have had you to myself for that one night but you never gave yourself to me, you never put yourself in my hands to support you. I gave you all of me and more but you somehow still managed to keep me away from you. That was it for me. I just couldn't try anymore. I was crushed and hurting but I still managed to leave you with a brave front. I told you to go to Shirley and distanced myself from you, only seeing you at public events. I wasn't jealous surprisingly; I just wanted you to be happy." Lelouch brought her hand up to his face, sharp features softening as he pulled her closer to him.

"Then tell me what to do Kallen, I'll do anything, even be Zero again if that is what you want." Kallen pulled herself from his side violently, tears finally leaking out of her azure eyes.

"I trusted you with everything I had Lelouch, you! And you just let me go. You didn't even stop me when I left the city. You never came for me!" She shouted pointing an accusatory finger in his direction.

"Because I thought you wanted no part of my life anymore. I wasn't Zero anymore; I wasn't the man you loved." He snapped back, finally losing some of his calm.

"Baka! Did you think I only spent that night with you because you were Zero? No matter what I said Lelouch was always Zero." She yelled, arms flailing angrily. "I loved you!"

Lelouch's eyes widened at her admission. Distraught, Kallen dashed towards the door, ripping it open and running into the downpour outside, heading towards the sanctuary of her home. Lelouch's logical side insisted that he remain here and think of another way to convince her of his intentions but he was already out in the rain, running after her, knowing he was at a vast disadvantage considering she was the more athletic of the two. However, he felt that if he didn't go after her now, if he didn't catch her, he'd lose her for good. And failure was not an option for him, not in this lifetime.

He cut through the gardenias to cut her off, finally catching her by the arm. Kallen tossed a slap his way but he quickly tugged her towards him, making her lose her balance, back against his chest. He trapped her arms with his, holding her as close as he could while she struggled. The rain slowed its descent.

"Let go of me!" She sobbed trying to hit him. Lelouch buried his face in her hair, his lips near her exposed left ear.

"Tell me, what was the point of me creating a peaceful world in which you aren't happy?" He demanded as she felt something warm fall on her neck. Kallen stopped struggling.

"And you want to ensure that I remain happy? You want me to become your lover? Is that it?" She shot bitterly.

"I want to marry you Kallen. I want to make you my wife." Shell-shocked, Kallen turned in his loosened arms, looking in his eyes filled with yearning._  
_

"You're crazy," she hissed quietly, fighting back the elation she had felt at the request.

"Of course I am. I'm standing in the rain asking for your hand in marriage. Most men would plan it out to the nines but I see no point in flattering you, it'll get me nowhere quickly." He replied reaching into his jacket's pocket and pulling out a medium sized black box.

He pulled away from her to kneel at her feet, opening the box. Tears flowed out of Kallen's eyes. A shaky hand reached out and pulled the folded red headband inside.

"You kept it?" She asked holding it to her heart. "After all this time?"

"It was all I had left of you. Kallen, I neither a sensitive man nor am I a man who can give you a normal life but I do love you. I've made some mistakes in the past but I want to make up for all of them. C.C. told me before she left that I had already chosen my queen that it was up to me to figure it out. I think I've finally gotten the hint don't you, Q-1?" He said looking up at her with a vulnerability he rarely ever showed. Kallen dropped to her knees, facing him.

"Lelouch, you're asking me to become a princess of Britannia."

"No. I am asking you to become my wife. You have every right to refuse the title; you already have more than enough here in Japan." He pointed out. "Kallen, I am placing my heart and soul in your hands like I should have done long ago. Time and distance has made me realise that I can only see my future with you by my side."

Kallen looked at her old headband in her hands with a tender expression. It looked well taken care of, despite the faded colors. This was everything she had ever wanted from this man, laid out before her to take. But she had to be cautious, she couldn't get hurt like last time.

"I have three conditions before I can agree." She declared standing on her feet, Lelouch following in suit, satisfaction clear on his face.

"Name them." He replied following her as she headed towards her house again.

"We have to have a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony here in Japan before the pompus Britannian one." She said removing her wet shoes and placing them near the door.

"Already taken care of," he revealed removing his own shoes. "Second?" He inquired as they headed upstairs. She led his to her room, opening her drawer, pulling out two towels. She tossed one his way as she started drying her hair.

"I get to name all our children." Lelouch's hands paused in his towel before resuming his task with a small smirk.

"As long as you don't name one of them after Tamaki, I'll agree. And third?"

"Close your eyes." She demanded. Lelouch seated himself on her couch and gave into her, closing his eyes. He felt a familiar damp piece of fabric over his eyes being fastened behind his head. He felt Kallen wrap her arms around his neck, her body pushed against his. Instinctively, he snaked his arms around her waist and one in her moist hair, pulling her into his lap.

"We are going to make a contract, you and me," She whispered against his lips, her forehead against his. "Once you marry me Lelouch you'll be struck with me forever and beyond. You can't ever let me go and you certainly can't take another wife as is per Britannian tradition you hear me?"

"Hai, I think I can only handle you anyway, anything else before we seal our pact?" She pulled her headband clear of his vision, revealing her shinning sapphire eyes, her fair face reddening as she held his head between her palms.

"Listen to me carefully. I love **you** Lelouch Vi Britannia: no woman in her right mind, who waits this long for an idiot like you, doesn't." She said, her tears falling on his face. The prince pulled her down, claiming her lips with his own roughly, letting all his love for her pour into this one kiss, sealing their pact. He easily slipped his tongue into her warm orface, as if it hadn't been four years since he last kissed her. Their kisses became more insistant and more agressive his hands slipping under the straps of her top. Kallen pulled back at the first tug.

"Wait...Lelouch, let go of my bra! This is going to fast! You-You haven't even given me a proper ring!" Lips on the swell of her breast, Lelouch groaned as he swiftly pulled out a ring from his pocket and placed it on her ring finger.

Kallen starred in awe at the beautiful thin gold ring with two small red rubies hugging a large princess cut diamond between them. She pulled it closer to her eyes to see that the same insignia in his left eye was inlaid in gold between the jewels.

With a quick smile, Lelouch used this opportunity to flip her under his body. Kallen shook herself out of her stupor and glared at him as he peeled her tank top off her body, leaving her in her lacy black bra and pants. His breath hitched in his throat, drinking in her pale skin and the faded scars of battles past. Violet eyes sought hers, trapping her in their intensity.

"You have your ring now and you have me, the conditions are met. I'm not letting you leave this room for a long time Kallen, we have a lot to catch up on." He purred placing his knee between her legs, applying pressure. Kallen gasped loudly, slamming her palm over her lips. A dark laugh was elicited from her lover as he removed her hand, kissing her swollen lips and moving to the hollow of her neck.

"You don't have to hold back Kallen, I told Sayoko to tell your staff to leave early and take Misa-chan to Tokyo to meet the others. It's just you and me." He whispered, glancing up at her flustered face. He saw and recognized the expectant look in her eyes, as well as the fiery lust hidden in their depths.

It didn't take long for them to lose every article of their clothing and even less to have them both panting and gasping for breath thirty minutes later. Lelouch picked up his naked Kallen, carrying her to her bed, laying her out on the cotton sheets. He climbed over her body, Kallen arching herself in anticipation. He parted her legs and hooked one over his shoulder, running his fingers along her dampened skin.

Cupping her face gently, he aligned himself to her smoldering core and slowly leaned forward, whispering in her ear those words she had yearned to hear, just as he entered her and began sending them both into a spiral of blissful oblivion.

"_I love you Kallen Kozuki-Stadfeld."_

* * *

Masquerade

**_By: Hitomi_**

**_While my heart is still locked  
With a cold attitude, I don a mask on my body  
Who knows  
My true face? Besides you_**

**_Kokoro ni kagi o kaketa mama  
Tsumetai taido de kamen o mi ni tsukeru  
Dare ga boku no sugao  
Shitte iru darou? Kimi no hoka ni wa_**

**_Without ever giving a thought about exposing  
My own weaknesses and strengths  
I hid my tears  
From people who could show their true faces_**

**_Jibun no yowasa mo tsuyosa mo  
Sarakedashitai nante ichido mo omowazu ni  
Namida kakushite kita  
Hontou no kao o miserareru hito_**

**_I can't lose you, who I kept searching for_**

**_Sagashitsuzuketeta kimi o ushinaenai_**

**_You're My Destiny  
I want to try and believe  
I still don't understand the meaning of eternity  
But You're My Destiny  
If I compose tomorrow's dream  
Then it'll become my destiny  
Say you'll share with me one love_**

**_You're My Destiny  
Shinjite mitai  
Eien no imi wa mada wakaranai kedo  
You're My Destiny  
Ashita no yume o  
Tsuzureba sore ga unmei ni kawaru  
Say you'll share with me one love_**

**_In order to grasp it into my hands  
I calmly hurt others and lived to this point  
But loneliness  
Was the only thing left in the hands of this me_**

**_Kono te ni tsukamitoru tame ni  
Heiki de kizutsukete koko made ikite kita  
Dakedo kodoku dake ga  
Kono boku no te ni nokosareta mono_**

**_I won't desire anything if you're by my side_**

**_Nani mo nozomanai kimi ga soba ni ireba_**

**_You're My Destiny  
Open your heart  
I want to confess my unyielding thoughts  
You're My Destiny  
The bond that I feel  
Is the destiny of our meeting  
Say you'll share with me one love_**

**_You're My Destiny  
Kokoro o akete  
Uchiaketai yuzurenai omoi o  
You're My Destiny  
Kanjiru kizuna  
Futari no deai unmei nanda to  
Say you'll share with me one love_**

**_You're My Destiny  
I want to try and believe…  
You're My Destiny  
In tomorrow's dream…_**

**_You're My Destiny  
Shinjite mitai…  
You're My Destiny  
Ashita no yume o…_**

**_You're My Destiny  
Open your heart  
I want to confess my unyielding thoughts  
You're My Destiny  
The bond that I feel  
Is the destiny of our meeting  
Say you'll share with me one love_**

**_You're My Destiny  
Kokoro o akete  
Uchiaketai yuzurenai omoi o  
You're My Destiny  
Kanjiru kizuna  
Futari no deai unmei nanda to  
Say you'll share with me one love  
_**

Wow, that was intense. Listening to that song really gave birth to this chapter. Well I've decided to make one more chapter to close loose ends and finally reveal the ceremony that the others have been planning. It's not what you might think, this is Milly planning it after all. We also get some insight on everyone one else and then I'll write the epilogue to finish it all off. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


	4. Reunion before the new dawn

* * *

Alright here is the second last chapter. The dress I am trying to describe in the story that Kallen is wearing is the one in this video on youtube. The main singer of Ali Project wore it when she sang Chivalrous Youth Song at an Anime concert. Just type in Code geass ED 1 and it's the first clip in the list. I just love that dress and I could see Kallen wear that, a perfect fusion of Japanese and Britannian couture. The 1ST ED song of code geass R2 is the core of this chapter so please listen to it near the end of the story. ( I personally teared up writting one part of this.)

Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't stop gazing at the thing, it caught every speck of light, drawing her gaze every time. Even worst, she was sure she looked like some flighty schoolgirl which annoyed her endlessly. Tearing her eyes away from her ring, Kallen brought her attention back to making breakfast as Lelouch had conveniently dismissed her whole staff last night. She sneaked a glance at her Lelouch who was searching for ingredients in the pantry.

A terrible blush shaded her cheeks as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail before placing some water on the stove and pulling some things out of the fridge. True to his word he had not let her leave that room until they were well reacquainted. It wasn't just mindless love making either, he talked to her about everything that had occurred these last 4 years and she as well. It was like reconnecting with a part of yourself again.

Her heart had swelled when he just held her close and told her about his mother, what kind of woman she had been. Kallen could tell just from that that things were going to be different this time around. Placing some bread in the toaster she leaned back on the counter, watching Lelouch go about making 10 different things at the same time. A soft grin graced her face as she made a mental note to thank Milly for forcing him to learn how to cook.

"Kallen, you're burning the toast."

"Eh?" She turned around and freaked when she saw the smoke emitting from the stupid toaster. She quickly took the burnt toast our and opened the window over the sink. She turned around to find that Lelouch had taken over the kitchen, giving her a peck on the cheek as he past her.

"Why don't you sit down, you seem a little distracted." He suggested placing a cup of tea in her hands, forcing her to sit a the kitchen table with a pout on her lips.

"I'm just a little off. I mean, I'm now engaged to a prince of Britannia." She mused sipping her tea. Lelouch, took the muffins out of the oven and flipped the eggs adding sausages into another pan.

"Give me some slack, I'm marrying the warrior princess of Japan. I expect riots to break when news gets out," he replied setting the food on two plates and depositing the first before Kallen and the other at his spot facing her. He brought the French toast, hand made jam, fruits and tea over before he seated himself.

"That's another thing Lelouch, do you really think the people will stand for us to be married. If it was Zero marrying me they'd jump for joy but a member of the empire that subjugated them plus the Britannian nobles are going to have a fit…"

"I'm aware of the facts Kallen, but there is nothing to worry about. We are getting married and that's that. The world will have to deal with it." He said taking a bite of his French toast.

"And if they don't?"

"They will," he said in his Zero like tone. "They'll have no choice. No one at court can ostracize you since you are half-Britannian to begin with and your marrying into the royal family. That makes two reason. And even if they do, you'd put them in their place as the Ace of the Japanese takes no cheek from any nobles. That makes three reasons." Kallen smiled fully interupting before he could finish.

"So all the conditions are met for us to get married, right? You've sure put some thought into this."

"I've been planning it for a while. I made sure all obstacles were eliminated before I made my move." Lelouch said with a smirk. Kallen tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll leave the plotting to you, I trust you." She said getting up. "I'm going to pack my things, thanks for the food. Call me when we're leaving." She said leaving the kitchen.

Lelouch was left alone in the kitchen but the smile on his lips didn't diminish one bit.

He had finaly recaptured that peaceful feeling he had grasped momentarily four years ago and he wanted to bask in it's warmth.

* * *

Once they were inside Tokyo city, driving towards the shrine, Lelouch started explaining things to a suddenly very nervous Kallen.

"I have the private Japanese ceremony all ready and waiting for our arrival. They'll dress you and I and perform the ceremony. Then Milly has an after party ready at the club house before we must take a flight back to Britannia to present you to the court tomorrow where I will gain back my title officialy. Our Britannian marriage ceremony will take some time to plan but everything else is ready."

"What? But-Who will sit with me during the ceremony today?"

"Everything has been taken care of Kallen, relax. Unless your having second thoughts."

"Of course not, I want to marry you. I don't care what anyone else thinks." She reaffirmed, taking his larger hand in hers. "I've got you, I'm not about to let you go. We made a pact, remember."

Lelouch brought their intertwined hands together, kissing her hand. Soon, enough, they were close enough to see the torii gates of the shrine.

"You call this private? We are getting married at Meiiji shrine!" Kallen's face took on a pained expression for a fleeting moment just as the car pulled up to the shrine. "I just wish you would have asked me 6 years later, then…" She mumbled to herself just as Lelouch got out og the car. He went around and opened the door for her, bringing Kallen out of her stupor. He extended his hand to her.

"Are you ready Kallen?" The red head nodded, shaking off her gloomy face and took his hand in her own. Together they mounted the shrine's steps, Lelouch getting a stitch in his side for his valiant effort to keep up with Kallen but she still made it up there before him.

Her eyes widened at the congregation that seemed to be waiting for them. Old members of the dark knights were there along with Toudou, Ougi and even Tamaki was there. They crowded around her, pulling her into their bear hugs.

"So, our little Kallen's finally getting hitched and to a prince no less. You teach those Britannians how we Japanese roll!" Tamaki said giving her a noogie. Chiba gave her a strong hug before taking her place beside Toudou. He smiled down at her, presenting her with a katana wrapped in silk. Kallen accepted it with both hands, spying the emblem of the Black Knights engraved in the hilt and guard.

"You're a fine warrior Kozuki Kallen, the pride of the Japanese people. Take this and bear it with you in your new life." Kallen bowed deeply in reverance.

"Arigatou Toudou-san." Ougi wrapped her in his arms, placing a hand on her head, fighting back tears.

"I never thought I'd see the day little Kallen would get married. Naoto would be proud of the woman you have become Kallen, I know I am."

"Ougi…"

"Look what you've done to the poor girl, you've got her crying on her wedding day." They all turned to look at the group approaching them, led by Milly.

"Where is your slip of a groom Kallen?" Villetta asked as Kallen greeted a grinning Milly, Nunnally and Rivalz.

"Still climbing the stairs." She said just as Lelouch finally made it to the top. Villetta grinned evilly.

"You should have just come to those damned P.E. classes when I told you to Lelouch."

"Yes but somehow, I managed to graduate and survive without them." He shot, getting to his feet.

"Welcome to the family Kallen. Please take care of my brother." Nunnally said grasping Kallen's hands in hers.

"I will Nunnally."

"Wo hoo, look a the size of this baby. Lelouch sparred no expense here eh Kallen?" Rivalz teased.

"Where are Suzaku and Shirley? Are they not coming?" Kallen asked accepting the handkerchief from Nunnally to wipe her happy tears. Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulders, leading her and the group towards the inner sanctum.

"They're bringing the last guest here." He said pointing at the door that had just slid open before them. Kallen's eyes widened as her body shook with disbelief. She took a shaky step forward as Shirley and Suzaku smiled at her before stepping aside to completely reveal the woman standing behind them.

"Congratulations Kallen." The young woman threw herself into the older woman's arms, clinging to her as tears poured down her face.

"Okaa-san…How…?" Her mother gently stroked her hair, holding her close.

"She's been pardoned by the royal family and her record has been destroyed. She has a new life Kallen." Suzaku explained tearing up at the sight before him. Kallen smiled shakily, not believing this was happening. She had been sad that she was going to get married without her mother to witness it but everything was alright.

"_I've already taken care of everything, relax Kallen."_

"Lelouch…" She murmured. Her mother took a step back to get a good look at her.

"You've grown into such a fine young lady Kallen. I'm so proud of you." She turned her azure eyes to the only person who hadn't left them to have a private moment. "Please, take care of my daughter Lelouch."

"I will my lady." He promised bowing deeply in her direction before leaving them alone. Kallen caught up to him, barrelling into his body.

"I love you…" She sobbed into his shirt. Lelouch pried her off him and wiped her tears away.

"This isn't a funeral Kallen, we have to get dressed." He soothed.

"This is what you really meant, by having al the conditions set."

"You know me too well. Now get dressed or I'll marry Kaguya instead, she's waiting on standby in your dressing room." He said leaving to head to his dressing room.

"Like hell I'm going to let you marry that loli-con chibi! Over my dead body!" Kallen yelled after him through her teary smile before she left to rejoin her mother and the girls to get dressed for her wedding.

* * *

The champagne bottle popped open, Rivalz holding it victoriously over his head, everyone clapping as he poured them into their glasses.

"And this time you didn't get it all over you," he pointed out jabbing Kallen in the side. "And we're not underage anymore!"

"Yeah, except for Nuna-chan. Hey Suzaku, make sure she doesn't drink any." Shirley said as the knight was about to hand a shoot to Nunnally. "Nuna-chan!"

"It's just sparkling grape juice." He reassured her. Milly brought in a trolley full of food, apron on, flanked by Lelouch.

"And here comes the amazing food prepared by your former Student Council President and Vice-President for our extravagant-super-delicious-celebration-of-our-eternal friendship party!" She announced throwing streamers and confetti everywhere. "Gather round don't be shy. Shirley, Kallen, can you go and get the silverware, I left it back in the kitchen. Nunnally can you go upstairs and turn on the music?" She asked setting the hot platters on the table with Lelouch and Suzaku.

Shirley stood along with Kallen as they headed towards the kitchen, walking down the quiet hall together.

"It brings back memories, ne?" Shirley said breaking the silence. Kallen glanced at her with mild surprise before agreeing.

"It seems like only yesterday we were all doing crazy things here in this club house. I miss those days." Shirley admitted entering the kitchen. Kallen followed spotting the case of silverware by the stovetop. She moved to pick it up but Shirley caught her hand half-way.

"Kallen, I want to tell you I am happy for you." She said facing the pilot. "I know that you gave Lulu up so that I could be happy but he never looked at me the way he looked at you, however rarely you showed your face at parties. It took me some time but I figured it out especially when I found that headband. But it was by accident, I didn't go snooping or anything."

"Shirley I…"

"Don't apologize." She said leaning on the counter with a sad smile. "I got to love him with all of my heart, I can live on with no regrets. I know you'll make him happy. You're the kind of woman that can stand shoulder to shoulder with him in the cruel word of nobles and royalty. I just wanted to thank you. You could have taken him selfishly but you didn't. So, thank you Kallen. For letting me have Lulu."

"You're my friend Shirley, I couldn't do that to you." She admitted picking up the silverware. "Not after all the sins I comitted."

"We've all done some terrible things we would rather forget about in our lives but we can't live in regret. You're too kind Kallen. Always thinking about others just like Milly says," Shirley pointed her finger at her as they headed back to the hall. "Now it's time to think about yourself and your husband. I can't wait until our children can all play together in this clubhoouse!" Kallen's face eased into her carefree expression she used to wear when she was young.

"Thank you Shirley." They returned to the others, all smiles until they saw Rivalz hand Lelouch a wad of money.

"I bet him that's you two would fight to the death in the kitchen. Clearly I lost."

"Lulu! You shouldn't gamble! You're an adult now!" Shirley said smacking him with the silverware box lightly.

Everyone sat down, one seat left empty, all eyes falling to Lelouch. He stood up and looked at all of them.

"We've all come a long way from bratty high school students. We lived through the war, the rebellion and gained new friends and lost old loved ones. Let's make the first toast to our dear friend Nina, may her soul rest in peace. To Nina."

"To Nina." They chorused.

Rivalz stood next.

"A toast to the newly wedded Lelouch and Kallen Vi Britannia. Still can't believe you two are royalty now. Just remember that you guys aren't alone anymore, you'll always have us to rely on now." Shirley rose after him a warm smile on her pretty face.

"You two have a long road ahead but we'll support you every step of the way." She swore.

"We may not all be related by blood," Suzaku said looking at them both. "But we are a family."

"And this Clubhouse in Ashford will always be our first home." Nunnally said in her soft voice looking at them all with bright blue eyes.

"We will cherish the bond we share forever." Kallen added raising her glass as she stood too.

"And never forget the friends who stood by our side in our darkest moments" Lelouch said quietly.

"So cheers to all of us and our wonderful durable friendship! May our children share a friendship like ours and may god have mercy on Britannia when you two show up to court." Milly finished with tears in her eyes.

"Cheers!" They all cried in unison, raising their glasses in the air.

* * *

"Introducing to the court his highness, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Everyone's attention turned to the opening doors, anticipating the return of their lost prince. Lelouch stood tall between the arge doors, dressed in fitted royal deep violet garments with a splash of gold on the sleeves and collar. A large red cape rested on his shoulders, a golden rope holding it. His neutral expression and consuming aura brought silence to the chattering hall. He extended his gloved left hand and they were all shocked to see a woman's bare hand fall into his.

"Introducing to the court his wife, the Red Flash of Japan, Lady Kallen Kozuki-Stadfeld!"

Stepping to stand by Lelouch's side, Kallen revealed herself to the shocked nobles, starring straight ahead as Lelouch led them to the throne where Schnizel was seated.

The court was in awe, Kallen was legendary but her rumoured beauty seemed to be dead on. Her long locks were pilled into a pony tail held up by a strip of stiff cloth dyed vermilion floating behind her, the ends of her hair curled into ringlets. Her fair face had minimal make-up, just a dash of pink lipstick, eye shadow and mascara.

Her dress was causing a stir as well. It was definitely a court first. She wore a silk black furisode, with large white and red patterns of flowers woven across its fabric. The bottom part had been cut into strips to fall over her full black silk skirt she wore under the lovely kimono. A silver obi was tied at her waist, the knot made in the front to signify her wedded status. What was more shocking was that she wore a katana at her waist.

Lelouch looked at her from the corner of his eye as they got closer to the throne.

"You can still back out if you want," he whispered in Japanese.

"We're in this together you and I."

"You are aware that we are embarking on a path that may lead to chaos one day."

"It's been that way since day one. I'll just keep walking by you side on that path wherever it may lead." Tightening his hold on her hand, Lelouch starred ahead, that familiar smile hanging on his lips.

"Arigatou Kallen."

She didn't know what the future held for them. If they would have to take arms again or if they could live in peace, but she did know that she would brave whatever came their way as long as he was by her side.

And that their dream of a peaceful world had come one step closer.

To all those who opposed them, be ready to lose your life in their wake.

* * *

**Happiness Tone (tv size)**

**ORANGE RANGE**

_I'll try gathering up the pieces of happiness that I picked up some other time in my chest  
A melody that I started to forget about is right in the middle of me, unfading_

_Mune no naka itsuka hirotta shiawase no kakera atsumete miyou  
Wasurekakete ita merodii iroasezu boku no mannaka ni_

_Thank you  
From my heart  
I owe it to everyone for that to be in me now_

_Arigatou  
Kokoro kara  
Boku ni ima ga aru no wa minna no okage sa_

_Thank you  
From my heart  
Next it's me who will deliver happiness to everyone, Wow_

_Arigatou  
Kokoro kara  
Tsugi wa boku ga minna ni HAPPY okuru yo Wow_

_I won't forget just about everything since me back then was also me  
It was useless that I didn't always say 'I love you'  
On a long night when my tears seem to spill, I suddenly turn back  
And follow my footprints, so that I won't forget about that day_

_Nani mo kamo wasurenai yo ano hi no boku mo boku da kara  
Daisuki da yo tte itsumo itte agenakatta dame da ne  
Namida ga koboresou na nagai yoru wa futto furikaette  
Ashiato o tadoru n da ano hi o wasurenai you ni_

**FIN**

* * *


	5. Epilogue: Innocent days

* * *

_True love never lives happily ever after - true love has no ending.  
_K. Knight

* * *

Lelouch adjusted his shaded glasses, glancing up from his book to watch his children play in a quiet park within Shinjuku. A smile formed on his lips as his youngest daughter enjoyed a piggy-back ride from her elder brother, pretending he was her Knightmare. They wheeled around circling his bench, her happy squeals resonating.

"Papa! I'm mama! Look, look!" She exclaimed as her brother stopped beside him, hands resting on the bench. Their father put his book aside, giving his son a sympathetic look before turning his attention to the ball of energy perched on his small back.

"Let's go again!" She declared.

"Mou…" However, before his son could indulge his sister's whims, he plucked her from his small shoulders and sat her down on his lap.

"Papa!"

"Let Naoto-chan play with the other kids for a while. Uncle Suzaku is coming by soon so stay here with me to greet him." His daughter's dark blue eyes lit up at the name.

"Zuzu! Zuzu!" Naoto turned his violet eyes to his father.

"Thank you father." Lelouch turned an exasperated look at his son.

"Court is not in session so you can leave the formalities alone Nao-chan. We're on vacation have some fun and for your own sake don't get into any fights."

"But dad, the last time I only punched that guy because he insulted Euphie, he deserved it." The small boy of seven argued.

"I know that but we don't send you to learn from Toudou-sensei to beat up every ignorant child on the playground. Go on and make sure to keep an eye on your sister."

"I always keep two dad," and he replied with a bright smile before dashing off towards the jungle gym, dark hair askew. Lelouch was pondering on when to convince his son to get a haircut when someone called his name.

"Oi! Lelouch!" He looked back to see Suzaku with Nunnally approaching them hand in hand. He stood to greet them when his daughter wriggled out of his grasp and launched herself at Suzaku.

"EUPHIE!" They all yelled dashing for the child. Thankfully, Suzaku caught her looking down at the laughing child in his arms.

"Euphie-chan, you shouldn't do that. You could have hurt yourself." He reprimanded as he tugged a strand of her straight and dark pink hair.

"But you caught Euphie! Euphie is okay! Ne, papa?" The two year old asked turning her small neck to look at her father. He seated himself back in his seat, removing his glasses.

"Hai, Euphie. Suzaku is your knight after all." The day the small child had dubbed the Japanese boy her knight with her small chubby hands a few months ago, right after Nunnally had made Suzaku her knight, had captured their hearts. She refused to listen to anyone who told her that a Knight could only serve one princess.

Nunnally kissed little Euphemia on the cheek before seating herself beside her brother. "You spoil her too much nii-sama." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her periwinkle eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Euphie I can actually say no to, Marie-Ann is another matter altogether," he admitted, his eyes already seeking his eldest daughter in the playground. He spotted her picking flowers in the field, not too far from where Naoto was playing tag with his friends.

Her blue eyes looked up and caught his gaze, a warm smile spreading on her face. She stood up calling her brother over. Naoto looked in their direction and waved at his aunt and Suzaku, who returned the gesture. After a brief conversation with her brother, Marie headed their way, flowers in hand, running with her braid of dark hair trailing behind her.

"Aunt Nunnally, look! I finally made a crown of flowers just like you can!" She said depositing the crown of daisies in her lap.

"It's beautiful Marie-Ann, who is it for?" The young girl smiled at her father.

"Papa!" Suzaku snorted discretely as he seated himself beside his best friend.

"But since uncle Suzaku seems so jealous, I'll give it to him to wear." She declared with a smug smile. Suzaku had no choice but to take the crown and have Euphie adjust it on his brown locks.

"That's so kind of you Marie, you're such a giving young lady," Lelouch said caressing his daughter's hair, sharing a smug smile with her.

"Why thank you papa." Nunnally stood up, taking Marie-Ann by the hand.

"Let's go make some more crowns together Marie." The girl agreed wholeheartedly, clinging to her aunt's hand.

Both men watched them go with tender expressions on their face.

"That child really looks like your mother," Suzaku said playing patty cake with Euphie.

"Ah, I think that's why I'm so lax with her sometimes."

"But she's clearly taking after her father, did you see that smug smile, creepy. I fear for her future boyfriends."

"As expected from my daughters, they have you wrapped around their fingers." Lelouch shot with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm pretty whipped by the women in your family." Suzaku said laughing to himself. Euphie asked to go join her sister to pick flowers. Her father agreed, both of them keeping a close eye on her until she sat herself on her aunt's lap.

"Oh yeah, Milly sent this with me." Suzaku handed a large sealed envellope to Lelouch, who opened and read the contents.

"That looks like some lenghtly report. Plotting to take over the world again?" Suzaku asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied with a dark smirk. Suzaku stared at the children playing, laughing to their hearts content.

"Lelouch, the world is a safe place now, you have a family. There is no need for you to keep tabs on everything." He pointed out. "Relax already."

"I am relaxed but your naïve as ever. These times of peace give me even more reason to keep tabs on everyone around my family. If anyone so much as starts plotting anything I'll know and I'll crush them. I won't let the past be repeated. Not to them." He said features set in a fierce look of overprotective love for his family. The knight could only shake his head and stare at the pink haired baby in Nunnally's arms.

"I still can't believe how much she looks like Euphemia, the fates are cruel." Suzaku admitted after a brief silence. "You never did tell me who named her, the others I can guess." Lelouch closed his eyes, hands brushing his lips, remembering the promise made long ago, yet it seemed like yesterday.

"Kallen named them all actually. I promised her that she could when she agreed to marry me." Suzaku looked surprised at this bit of information.

"You mean she named Marie-Ann too? That wasn't your idea?"

"Not at all, I wanted to call her Orihime but she ruled me out."

"…Why did she name her after Euphie?" Lelouch smiled at his friend and former enemy.

"So that we could all heal the hatred in our hearts and fill it up with love for her; to make up for our past sins. That's what Kallen told me in the delivery room."

"That was one hell of a birthing process, complicated as it was."

"After giving birth to the twins, they told her that this one might be too dangerous. Kallen kept telling the doctors to shut the hell up and stop telling her that she might die." Suzaku smiled nostalgically.

"I remember. We could hear her out in the waiting area. '_This baby is going to be born today so I suggest you start doing your job you idiots instead of telling me things that don't matter. And Lelouch, give me your damn hand you bastard, you did this to me!_' Milly and Shirley couldn't stop laughing." Suzaku re-enacted as a soft breeze passed by.

The sun was setting, it was getting late.

"Lelouch, I want to marry Nunnally." He revealed starring at said woman. "She's twenty-three years old now and I love her. I'll keep her happy, I promise." Lelouch didn't even spare him a look.

"I hope you asked her first. Nunnally isn't a child anymore, I don't control her every move."

"But I won't ask her until you give me your approval." Suzaku said green eyes focused on Lelouch's blank face.

"I hope you're not asking just because you found out she's pregnant Suzaku." The former Knight of Rounds reddened, gapping at Lelouch.

"How do you _know_ these things?"

"I know everything concerning Nunnally." He cut in smoothly.

"Talk about a brother complex."

"Do you want to marry her or not?"

"Sorry...Wait I shouldn't be apologizing!"

"Baka. I wouldn't entrust her to anyone but you." Lelouch admitted gazing at his baby sister, braiding flowers in Marie-Ann's hair. "I knew that when you made her laugh that day I thought I lost her in the woods when we were kids. But if she comes running to my home once complaining about you, I'll have no choice but to kill you. Brother's prerogative." He informed him with a cool smile. Suzaku glanced behind them a secretive smile on his face.

"Sure, whatever you say. Thanks Lelouch, I'm going to go ask her, play nice now." He said leaving for the group of girls in the field. Lelouch looked after him confused until his vision was obscured by a pair of slender hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…Kaguya?" This earned him a pinch on the cheek and a slap on the head. He rubbed his cheek as the perpetrator removed her hands revealing her identity. Lelouch watched her vault over the bench to sit beside him but her leg got caught in her dress and in Kallen-like fashion, she headed straight for the ground with a screech.

Lelouch grabbed her arm quickly pulling her back into his arms. Kallen landed in his lap, hair askew and face flushed, lips barely a millimetre from his.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," she breathed, catching her breath.

"You know, for an ace pilot, you're a real klutz, especially around me." Lelouch said smirking, leaning up to claim a kiss but Kallen pulled away in a huff, arranging her green summer dress to minimise any other accidents, before seating herself beside him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, running his thumb over her bare arm, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just teasing you Kallen," He said planting a kiss on her neck, his action hidden by her long hair. His wife gave him a withering look, pulling him away from her by the nape of his neck, bunching his hair in her fist.

"You really need a haircut, this mop of yours is getting too long. Jeez, your becoming like our son." She pointed out, picking up the papers he had been going over. She spotted his book under them.

"Hamlet again?"

"We have an affinity for each other. So tell me, why are you an hour late?" He asked leaning his head on hers.

"I went to pick up the presents for Nao-chan and Marie-chan's birthday. Misa accompanied me before I dropped her off at home and came to pick you guys up." She looked at her children, blue eyes softening before zeroing in on Suzaku and Nunnally. The girl was glomping the knight, to Euphie's horror and Marie's merriment.

"What happened over there?" She asked squinting to get a closer look as Lelouch sneaked in another kiss on her temple.

"Oh that," Lelouch removed his lips from her skin, following her gaze. "Suzaku is finally proposing to Nunnally."

"Eh! And you're letting him? What happened to I won't let that bastard lay one finger on my sister?" She asked one fine eyebrow rising towards her hairline.

"That all changed when Nunnally said she didn't want to end up a spinster because her elder brother scarred off most of her suitors."

"You mean she threatened to never speak to you again if you didn't let Suzaku marry her." Kallen guessed, a smirk breaking across her face. "You're so whipped Lelouch."

Before Lelouch could retort, their son came running at full speed towards them. Kallen untangled herself from Lelouch's side to catch him, pulling him into a bear hug before setting him down on the ground.

"Nao-chan, did you have fun today?" She asked running her fingers through his shoulder lenght hair. Lelouch smiled as he watched his son interact with his mother, acting like she was the center of his universe.

"Great mom, you should have seen me! I kicked the ball so far and I won the race too!"

"That's my boy."

"Can you come play with us mom?" He asked violet eyes hopeful.

"Why didn't you just ask your father? He was here with you." She asked. Naoto placed a hand on his forehead, looking like a mini-version of Lelouch thinking.

"Mom, even I know you're way better then dad at physical sports. Dad's mental prowess however superior could work to my advantage but the rules in the game of softball don't require his skill sets. Your more suited since you have that awesome brute force."

"Naoto, you sound like your father,"Lelouch sent his son a matching grin.

"Well thought out Naoto but you left out the fact that it's almost dinner time so we are going home."

"Sadly, your father is right, it's almost dinner time. I promise to play with you next time. Go get your sisters, your aunt and uncle too." He nodded dashing off to do as she said. When everyone was gathered, and congratulations had been wished to the new fiancées, they all headed to their cars to head home.

During dinner, the children only wanted to tell their mother of all the amazing things they saw, Euphie being very vocal about being against her knight kissing her aunt. She listened to them avidly, smiling at them each and laughing when Naoto made his jokes. Kallen sent them off to brush their teeth after they said goodnight to Nunnally and Suzaku. Lelouch invited them over for lunch tomorrow from the top of the stairs before the two drove off to their own home.

Kallen closed the door, heading upstairs where she could already hear the argument between the twins emanating from the washroom. But the screams stopped before she even got on the landing. She dashed towards their washroom and found them all brushing their teeth quietly, their father standing at the threshold. Giving them a warning look, he closed the door.

"How do you do that? Never mind, you're not normal to begin with so you probably have some fatherly super powers too." She stated heading downstairs to grab Euphie's milk. Lelouch caught her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"Lelou-" He claimed her lips, killing her querry. Kallen fell deeper into his arms, warping hers around his neck. She pulled back placing a hand on his lips.

"Lelouch, I read what was written in that report. I don't like what I saw in there." She said worry clear in her eyes.

"Neither do I but we can't go running off to fight enemies we don't know yet. Not until we place the kids in Ashford where it's safe and we get in touch with our people." He replied holding her closer.

"I swear if someone touches one of my babies they won't make to the afterlife when I'm through with them." She hissed, that feral gleam in her eyes. "I don't carry that katana to court for show." Lelouch agreed wholeheartedly. He would galdly done the mask of Zero again and walk the path of carnage if only to protect his children's happiness.

"Don't worry, we've gotten this far without a war breaking out, I'm sure we can deal with scheming nobles." He reassured her. Kallen nodded as their lips found each other again.

"Mama and papa are kissy kissy!" They broke apart to find Euphie giggling in her nightdress while the twins became interested with various corners of the bathroom.

"Euphie wants a kissy too!" The toddler demanded, clinging to their legs.

Unembarrassed, the prince picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheeks before letting her mother do the same. Kallen then grabbed the other two, kissing them as well; Lelouch proceeding to kiss their foreheads.

"There, everyone got one, now off to bed, if you want to hear a story about Zero that is." Their father announced. All three children's eyes lit up, Marie picked Euphie up as she followed her brother towards their rooms.

Kallen kissed her husband on the nose, starring joyful up at him. Over the years, the man had far surpassed her in height but she had stopped complaining about it long ago. She could still best him in a fight any day.

"You're a good man Lelouch, the proof is the fact that you are able to tell our children the stories of your past. Wait for me before you start, I'll be there soon." She left his side, heading towards the kitchen, leaving Lelouch alone in the hallway. He smiled after her, looking out the window at the shaft of light shinning upon him. As if listening to someone, he laughed.

"Don't get mad; I'm sure she'll name our next daughter after you. Of course we are plan on having more; I'm building my own personal army." He looked reprimanded for a moment.

"Sumanai okaa-sama, I'm just joking, Kallen would kill me." He smiled as he made his way down the hall, towards his children's room.

"Yes, I'll give them all your love."

"Who were you talking to and what took you so long?" Kallen asked waiting for him in front of Marie-Ann's room, warm bottle in hand, where all three were congregated. Lelouch opened the door, sending a grin over his shoulder.

"Mother and C.C sent their love. Oh, and she said you'd better name our next child after her, boy or girl. She's feeling left out." He whispered walking by her, entering the room, greeting the children with his Zero voice. "Sa, let us begin!"

Kallen looked classically confused for a moment before realization dawned on her face. She spun around, her long hair whipping around her body, searching the hallway for any light, finding none. A wry smile formed on her face as she rubbed her flat stomach.

"You just had to ruin the surprise didn't you C.C? Maa, you told him last time so I'm not surprised. Keep watching over us, ne?" She whispered in prayer.

"Mama! Papa is going to start without you," Marie-Ann called from within. Kallen stepped inside the bedroom, joining her family, closing the door behind her.

A single feather fell out of nowhere, unoticed, landing on the wooden floor; two familiar voices fading in the background.

_"Watch over him for us Kallen."_

* * *

**Innocent Days**

The spring seethes and the river surges  
Please watch over that deep sea  
You soar up into the air with mysterious wings  
Please guide that dark sky

Izumi ga wakitachi kawa wa uneri yuku  
Anata wa ano fukai umi douka mimamotte kudasai  
Shinpi no tsubasa de chuu o maiagaru  
Anata wa ano kurai sora douka michibiite kudasai

The dawn rain freely  
Moistens my cheeks  
Like embracing a child  
I'd like it to surround me tenderly

Yoake no ame wa jiyuu ni  
Watashi no hoho o nurasu  
Kodomo o daku you ni  
Yasashiku tsutsunde hoshii

A glance that seems to burn  
The power to pursue a beautiful dream  
Please put on your heart and soul  
And take me along to a sinless era

Yakeru you na manazashi  
Utsukushii yume o ou chikara  
Sono kokoro to tamashii o kakete  
Tsuminaki jidai e tsurete itte

You soar up into the air with mysterious wings  
Please guide that dark sky  
Amen

Shinpi no tsubasa de chuu o maiagaru  
Anata wa ano kurai sora douka michibiite kudasai  
Aamen

* * *

**A/N:** Yes Kallen is pregnant again and it's a boy if anyone is curious. I'll elaborate on the Vi Britannia's.

Clearly, Kallen named her firstborn son after her elder brother she loved and lost. Naoto's twin sister was named after Lelouch's late mother to honor her. Euphie was named after Euphemia for the reason stated in the story. Kallen hated what Euphemia did for a long time and actually was about to name her Orihime as Lelouch had suggested but once she knew the truth and when Euphie was born with that dark shade of pink hair and blue eyes she figured it was out of her hands.

The children are all Vi Britannia's and legitamate heirs to the throne. They were all born in the homeland except for Euphie who was born in Japan. Kallen's house turned into their summer home so they spend their vacations over there. Kallen reminds her children that they are Japanese as well as Britannian and Lelouch makes the oldest work part-time to learn the value of money and hard work.

Naoto is seven years old and very much like his father in more ways than one but he lets his playful side come out more and he is very watchful of his sisters, especially Euphie. Marie-Ann takes the same martial arts lessons as he does, so she can fend for herself but he still protects her too.

Marie-Ann is also seven and dreams to become a warrior like her mother when her father would like for her to take more interest in trivial things like fashion and dolls.

Euphie is the youngest at age two and a half. Everyone loves her. Despite that, she's very smart and catches on to things quite easily for her age.

Lelouch and Kallen are obviously happy together and love each other deeply after eight years of marriage. They waited a year before they had children after getting married.

That's it, I'm done! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story and supported it! I really enjoyed writing it.

I have no plans yet of writing anything more of this but maybe in the future when inspiration strikes again. Suggestions are welcome just leave it in your review or send me an email.

Thank you all for loving my story.


End file.
